The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a weightlifting apparatus and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a weightlifting bar.
Previous attempts have been made to provide weightlifting bars, for example the Gold's Gym® 110-lb Olympic Barbell Weight Set available on the Amazon® online retail website and on the Walmart® online retail website, and the Marcy® 7′ Olympic Three Piece Bar available on the Target® online retail website.